


Imperfect Celebrations

by runsoftbin



Series: Excerpts: When We're Here [9]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Celebrations, Christmas, Festive season, I know, It's late, Late Christmas Excerpt, M/M, Slice of Life, excerpt, happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runsoftbin/pseuds/runsoftbin
Summary: Jiwon's birthday was postponed to coincide with Jesus' birthday.That's about it.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Series: Excerpts: When We're Here [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353796
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Imperfect Celebrations

What Hanbin doesn’t really understand is how people become more reckless in holidays, and due to that reason, they tend to injure themselves a lot. They could be installing Christmas lights outside of their house then they slip and break some bones. Some could be speeding to reach an appointment with families and resulted in an accident streak. Or even the smallest things like babies left unattended because their parents are busy preparing for celebration, resulting in falls or them swallowing unswallowable objects.

In short, emergency rooms are always so full during holidays. Especially a trauma center like Foothills, and especially for a second year surgical resident like Hanbin who was in trauma rotation.

Some attendings have already taken their leaves and the residents are left to do all the smallest and menial things. Patients with all sorts of emergencies come in a span of minutes from each other and by this point the residents don’t even know when their shift starts or when it ends.

“Another few hours of running here and there, I would be the one who is admitted to this trauma center.”

Hanbin lets out a little laugh, agreeing with what his friend said. He’s writing down the last batch of his patient’s report, trying to finish everything before going home in a few hours. His friend, Richard, brought him hot tea and bread for breakfast, that’s how he knew that it’s morning already. Some senior residents and attendings were hogging the on-call room to sleep, so junior residents need to sit somewhere around the nurse’s station to rest for a little while.

“You literally slept for a few hours before morning rounds, Richard.” Hanbin said while typing the patient's report on his tablet. The tall white man who looks way older than he actually was had squeezed in some sleep in between the few hours of calmness before dawn. Hanbin, on the other hand, had a few patients to check and report regularly to his attending who were far away across the country for the Christmas holiday.

“What’s a few hours of sleep compared to days of shifts, Hanbin?” he said, taking the seat beside Hanbin. “…well, doesn’t matter. Both of us don’t celebrate Christmas anyway.”

“I don’t,” Hanbin said, doesn’t move his eyes from his tablet, “…but my husband does. We celebrate Christmas every year, I even go to church.”

There was silence for a few seconds, and when Hanbin shifted his eyes to Richard, the man was looking at him with a little bit of confusion written on his face. “If that’s the case… what are you still doing here?”

Hanbin exhaled and looked at the other man with disappointment. “Can’t you see? There’s a whole bunch of patient’s reports I need to submit.”

“…dude, you won’t make it home for Christmas eve if that’s the case.”

“Nah, I will. I have told my husband I will come home before Christmas eve so I can help him decorate the Christmas tree and go to church,” Hanbin said. His eyes were tired from all the reports he needed to type and the long hours he hadn't gotten any blinks of sleep, “…God forbid if I ever miss Christmas eve this year, I already missed his birthday yesterday.”

“Didn’t you tell me that it was your grumpy husband’s birthday… when we scrub in to that big-ass trauma case after the bus collision?”

“Well, yeah.” Hanbin said, almost rolling his eyes. The morning before there was this big bus collision and both Hanbin and Richard had the opportunity to scrub in in a major surgery, just by the time Hanbin was about to shower before going home. He had to postpone celebrating Jiwon’s birthday because the surgery was unexpectedly long and the trauma patients kept coming.

Jiwon was understanding as always, though, when Hanbin called him that morning. He didn’t mind postponing his birthday as long as they get to celebrate Christmas together. The dates are close by anyway, so Hanbin promised he would make Jiwon seaweed soup too for Christmas.

“…Kim Hanbin… that was two days ago.”

“What?” Hanbin looked at Richard who seemed serious—but he’s always like that. He liked to pull pranks on his fellow residents, especially Hanbin who was sometimes so gullible. “…it’s not funny, Richard.”

“…dude, Christmas eve is tonight.” Richard looked at his wristwatch, “...in fact, it’s in about less than ten hours.”

Hanbin tried to think about what he had done in the hospital and the time he had spent after the night of Jiwon’s supposed birthday party. He already had a few surgeries after that, a few waves of trauma patients coming, also a few rounds of sleep in the on-call room or the back of the nurse's station… and only when he looked at the date displayed on his tablet did he know… It was indeed already the 24th of December. 

“…oh damn it,” Hanbin said when the final realization hits. He had promised Jiwon that he would be back in the morning of December 23rd and they would be decorating the Christmas tree together, and also maybe bake some ginger bread and cook seaweed soup for Jiwon’s birthday. Not to mention that Hanbin would also need to pick up a cake for Jiwon’s late birthday celebration.

Damn, how would he do that in less than ten hours?

Not to mention, how would he come home and face Jiwon, knowing so well that he would be sad and disappointed?

When Hanbin checked his phone that was charged on the station behind him, there were only a few messages from Jiwon reminding him not to skip meals. He would honestly be okay if Jiwon would just sulk or be angry, but he wasn’t… He must be lonely and sad in his birthday and thinking about it makes Hanbin sad.

“…I think you should go.” Richard said.

“Then what about these reports?”

“You need to report dr. Robinson every hour on his three patients, right?”

Hanbin nodded. He basically only has a few patient records left so he could actually go home in half an hour if nothing distracts him.

“I will take over.”

“Really?!!”

Richard, his friend who experienced the same struggle since internship days, was never exactly the type who likes to help people. But Hanbin was probably an exception this time because he has helped the man a lot, especially to study.

“Yeahhh… I could take you home with my car but to be quite honest I am a little bit afraid of your husband. Every time he looks at me it either looks like a threat, or a challenge.”

Hanbin laughed at that. He still remembers how possessive Jiwon was when it comes to Richard, especially back then in internship days. But he admitted that he was quite oblivious about everything back then and Jiwon would make sure to drive him back and forth to the hospital himself. Not gonna lie, it was fun seeing Jiwon being jealous and possessive from time to time, especially when Jiwon couldn’t even hide it. And Richard, had first-hand experience in seeing a possessive Jiwon—even up until now.

“Alright, I will finish all these records and then go shower. You know the rooms of dr. Robinson’s patients, right?”

“Yeah.” The slightly younger man said.

“Oh wow you’re so nice, I will treat you to meals sometimes,” Hanbin said. The man just shrugged.

“I’d say buy me drinks but you are not fun when it comes to alcohol.” Richard pulled his chair closer to Hanbin’s and took the tablet in his hand, “…now you go shower and I wish your husband a merry Christmas, okay?”

Well, Hanbin would really buy him drinks sometimes because the help is really needed this time. It was about 11am in the morning and Hanbin didn’t even know if Jiwon had his breakfast. The man was alone at home since his company was very gracious in holidays like this. At least he has Soseji at home to accompany him when he’s bored, Hanbin thinks. They have proven that they can take care of each other when Hanbin wasn’t home, so he’s not worried too much.

Hanbin rushed to go shower and planned what he would buy before coming home. He could start to grab Jiwon some lunch and maybe buy ingredients for the seaweed soup for Jiwon’s late birthday celebration.

He just hoped that Jiwon wouldn’t be angry.

No--it’s okay if he’s angry. It’s easier to console if Jiwon is just angry.

Hanbin hopes Jiwon wouldn’t be sad because it would make him sad too.

.

.

.

Jiwon was sliding his instant mac and cheese plate into the microwave when Soseji lost interest entirely on the plastic toy he was playing with, and then ran to the front door. Jiwon just knew that it was his owner who came, that the dog can really sense from miles apart. He used to be disappointed because Soseji didn’t give the same energy if it was him who came home, but as time goes Jiwon just accepted that he would never be their dog’s favorite human.

“Ji…?”

Jiwon heard, even though that voice was distorted with Soseji’s loud bark. Jiwon just knew that it meant Hanbin couldn’t pick him up immediately, so their big-ass corgi would jump energetically, bark, and try to climb Hanbin’s legs even though his body is heavy. 

“In the kitchen…!” Jiwon said lazily. It was a holiday but the mood was like the regular Saturday or Sunday when Hanbin had his own shift at the hospital and Jiwon was left at home being lazy with Soseji. If Hanbin is not home, Jiwon and Soseji would lay on the carpeted floor in front of the television, not in the mood to do anything. Jiwon sometimes would push a plastic ball so it rolls towards Soseji, and the big dog who laid on his stomach would push it back with his paw with the same lazy gestures. 

When Jiwon looked at Hanbin’s (and Soseji’s) direction, the latter was carrying a big paper bag in one hand and a box in the other hand. He put everything on the kitchen counter before walking towards Jiwon and planted a kiss on the back of his head. 

“I bought lunch,” Hanbin said as he pressed the stop button on the microwave. Jiwon then felt the hem of his oversized white muscle tee being tugged a little, “...don’t eat instant mac and cheese, okay? I bought food from that Korean barbeque place you like.”

Hanbin was looking at Jiwon with somehow a guilty expression on his face. He must have stopped by the restaurant before going home and he must have spent some time walking under the freezing cold weather to reach there. The tip of his nose was a little bit pink because of the cold and his lips were a little bit chapped. 

“...oh, okay.” Jiwon said, opening the microwave and taking his plate out. 

However, it probably wasn’t the reaction that Hanbin expected, especially when Jiwon started to get another plate and bowl, wanting to help setting the table. 

“Let me do it,” Hanbin said, taking the plates away from Jiwon’s hand, “...you go sit. Take Soseji with you too.”

“I can help--” Jiwon said, but Hanbin hurriedly shook his head and turned Jiwon’s body away from the kitchen counter and pushed his back as the sign for him to go to the dining table instead. 

“No, no, just wait there and I will bring the food, okay?”

And since the younger man insisted, Jiwon then crouched down and lifted Soseji up to his arms--because he knew that the fluffy dog would never stop barking, nor stop trying to climb Hanbin before the man actually picks him up. At least taking Soseji away from Hanbin and averting his attention for a while could trick him and avoid more mess in the kitchen. 

Talking about mess, the house is currently in that exact state. A few days ago Jiwon had taken out their artificial Christmas tree (that felt a lot like the real ones) that was almost two meters tall. He placed it at one corner of their living room just the way they always put it. However, a few hours from Christmas eve, all the decoration materials were still inside the three boxes under the tree. Some of the contents had spilled on the floor because Soseji had helped him open all the boxes, and the heavy dog already played with everything, dragging things here and there. 

Seeing the mess, Jiwon’s willingness to decorate had vanished. Especially when he had spent all the excitement and the anticipation even before his birthday, which was about three days prior. The year-end break he requested from his company that he originally planned to spend with Hanbin and Soseji 24/7, needed to be pushed so far away to the back.

He even got only one call from Hanbin on the night of his birthday, when he had prepared food, bed, and even himself for a celebration. He even _shaved,_ for God’s sake. But just a few hours before his schedule to pick Hanbin up from the hospital, his husband called to tell him that he had an emergency surgery that he could not miss.

So then what can Jiwon do about that? Say no?

That’s impossible.

So instead Jiwon agreed to push the celebration for a few days, maybe even coincide his birthday with Jesus’ birthday, he thought. So that night he changed clothes and had a whole pizza and a big bottle of cola for himself as he watched Lion King on television--Soseji laying beside him while wearing a makeshift party hat that he liked. Jiwon sometimes explained what happened in the movie to Soseji, who by the way, also looked amused by the explanation. Jiwon was sure that if Soseji is a human being he would be able to recite the full plot of Lion King already, from the many times Jiwon had told him stories about it. 

Hanbin walked from the kitchen with two hands holding big plates, and when he put them on the table only then Jiwon knew that it was _chapjae_ and Korean _bulgogi._ The younger man went back to the kitchen again meaning that there was still more food to come--and Jiwon was right. Hanbin had bought so much food, even Korean desserts like steamed pear, dried persimmons, and various rice-cakes that they only find in big holidays or celebrations even in Korea.

“...wow you even got dried persimmons?” Jiwon said while extending his hand to take one of them on the plate that Hanbin still held. But before he could grab any of them, Hanbin had taken the plate away from him.

“...these are for dessert,” Hanbin said. Jiwon was probably pouting when Hanbin put the plate so far away from his reach, “...I have to take pictures and send them to Ma later.”

That’s actually what they always do, just for their mother’s information that even though they are celebrating Christmas far away from her, they still have proper food to eat. 

“Oh, by the way, a package for you came yesterday,” Jiwon said when Hanbin walked towards the kitchen again. Now carrying two glasses and a pitcher of water. 

“Really? What package?” 

“I don’t know,” Jiwon said, taking the final plate from Hanbin.

“Why don’t you open it?” the other man said, and Jiwon just shrugged.

“Too lazy.” he said, “...it’s still on the table near the door.” Jiwon tried the bulgogi first and it tasted just the way he imagined. He’s so glad that he didn’t have to eat mac and cheese.

“How is it?” Hanbin asked, looking at Jiwon who was chewing the meat. His eyes were round and full of expectations and Jiwon thought he looked like a little kid like that. 

“...the best,” Jiwon said, taking another piece of meat and feeding Hanbin with it, which the younger man took very gladly. He smiled because the taste is really similar to what they used to have in Korea, and in big days like this, a little taste of home is always welcomed. 

“Tasted like that restaurant near our house back in Seoul,” Hanbin said when he scooped his own rice, “...but Ma’s cooking is better.”

“Yeah, her bulgogi meat is a little bit sweeter, she added some secret ingredients only she knows,” Jiwon said, remembering the taste of his mother’s cooking. 

Meal time with Hanbin was always like this, especially when they both are really hungry. They sometimes talk about random things, about work, or random events, about Soseji, or about domestic stuff that they encounter every day. It’s always nice seeing the slightly younger man eat deliciously, especially when he crouches down and so focuses on his food. 

“Anyway, what package was that?”

“...present.” Hanbin said casually while still eating. 

“For me?”

“No, for Soseji.” Hanbin still didn’t look at him and still focused on the bowl in front of him.

“...but it was my birthday…”

Jiwon didn’t know if Hanbin really had forgotten his birthday already, which he promised to _postpone._ Meaning, there would still be a birthday celebration, only not on the birth date. Usually, Jiwon wasn’t someone who was big on celebrations and parties, but lately Hanbin had been very busy so he didn’t get to see him very often. He was hoping that he would have Hanbin all for himself in a birthday celebration, but it’s already close to Christmas, he still hasn’t seen the signs. 

“Awww are you sulking?”

Jiwon felt Hanbin’s hand run through his slightly long hair. When Jiwon looked at him, Hanbin was wearing this playful expression that made him feel teased. _Well,_ he’s not sulking. Sulking would make him sound like a child, like Raon. Only Raon sulks when he doesn't get birthday parties. Jiwon is a grown ass man and he’s _not_ sulking. 

He’s just a little bit disappointed. That’s all.

“I’m not,” Jiwon said, trying to pull his head away from Hanbin’s hand, “...just… if you wouldn’t be able to keep them, don’t bother to promise anything. I mean, I wouldn’t have waited. It’s okay for me not to have birthdays or anything, next time just tell me, okay?”

When Jiwon looked at Hanbin, the man looked a little bit startled with his words. Jiwon could already see some sort of sadness in those eyes and he immediately felt regret started kicking in. He is in no way trying to hurt Hanbin, but the other man should also know that he had been waiting for him and he only gave one call on the night of his birthday. It’s Christmas eve tonight.

“...Ji…,”

“...look, I am not angry. Just… tell me next time. Call me, or text me if you are too busy. I won’t mind. Not gonna lie, I feel like a little kid not getting his promised candies and I don’t like this feeling.”

“…baby,” Hanbin moved his chair closer to Jiwon and he immediately took Jiwon’s right hand that he placed on the table, “…Jiwon… Ji, I am so sorry…,” Hanbin shifted to hug Jiwon from the side and placed his face on the crook of Jiwon’s neck, “…I didn’t forget your birthday, I swear… I am so sorry, please don’t be sad…”

This is how Hanbin coax Jiwon when he knew that he’s at fault. He’s now becoming someone who is very big on touching and affection—not that Jiwon dislike it. Now Hanbin still keep apologizing while placing light and innocent kisses on Jiwon’s jaw and neck.

“…baby, look at me,” he said, which is not exactly an order anymore because he himself had cupped Jiwon’s face and half forced him to look at Hanbin, “…Ji, I didn’t forget your birthday, I bought you a cake,” he said, followed by a quick kiss on the lips. Jiwon was still wearing his not-amused face, though, “…and I bought the ingredients for seaweed soup too, I will cook it for you, okay?” And then another quick kiss, “…don’t be sad, please? I love you so much, please forgive me, yeah?”

Hanbin pulled away from Jiwon and looked at him with his big eyes. They are looking a little glassy with unshed tears and Jiwon honestly felt a little bad, especially when there were dark circles under Hanbin’s eyes from all the nights he spent working in the hospital.

“…it’s okay, don’t tire yourself more. I know you haven’t even slept—”

“—no, I want to. I will make you seaweed soup and then we will decorate our Christmas tree, okay? We will go to church tomorrow as usual. Okay?”

“…but, Bin…,”

“No buts. Stay here, I will go prepare the cake and we will blow the candle, okay? It’s okay, don’t finish your meal, let’s just eat the cake.”

Before Jiwon could even say anything else, Hanbin had gone to the kitchen again to prepare the said cake. Jiwon didn’t realize that he had brought cakes—and when he thought about it, Hanbin probably asked him to just wait in the dining table because he wanted to make a surprise with the cake. Hanbin probably wanted to keep the cake after meal because he’s a big believer that things like dessert could spoil the appetite.

Hanbin took unusually long minutes just to take the cake, so Jiwon decided to just come and see what he was doing in the kitchen. As he walked closer, it becomes clearer that Hanbin was looking at the said cake with a sullen expression, one hand holding candles and the other hand holding a match.

“Bin? What’s wrong?”

Hanbin didn’t answer. He only looked down at the cake that was still inside of the box. So, full of curiosity, Jiwon walked towards him and see what’s the thing inside of the box that made the once excited Hanbin looked gloomy.

“…what’s taking you so—” Jiwon stopped on his track and stood beside Hanbin, looking at the cake as well, “—long…”

Both of them didn’t even say anything for a good few minutes. They only stared at the cake, and Jiwon was still trying to find out what’s exactly written on it. The cake has white frosting and there was what supposed to be a writing on it with chocolate font, which was already smudged and Jiwon couldn’t even read it anymore.

“…it got jostled when I walked home…” Hanbin said with such a disappointed tone. If he didn’t look this sad Jiwon would probably laugh at the cake—it felt a little bit comical somehow, but Hanbin really did look as if he was blaming himself for the cake’s imperfection, so Jiwon just keep the laughter for himself.

“What was on it before?” Jiwon asked. Hanbin really did look like he was on the verge of tears and Jiwon thought it was so adorable.

“…happy 9th birthday with Hanbini…” Hanbin pressed the heel of his palms to his eyes while groaning, and hearing that, the big lump of fur Soseji ran towards the both of them from the living room. The dog could sense Hanbin’s emotion so he immediately come closer and rub his face to his owner’s legs.

“Aww, thank you baby…” Jiwon moved closer and planted a kiss on Hanbin’s temple, “…that’s so cute.”

“…look at this…” Hanbin lifted the candle and showed it to Jiwon, and he almost laughed again when he realized that it was wet. “…it’s probably the snow, we can’t light these…”

“It’s okay, we can still eat the cake.”

“…no, I want you to blow candles!”

Jiwon smiled at that, Hanbin is so stubborn. Jiwon just knew that he was angry at himself for things that didn’t go right, especially when the actual plan has been ruined way before it even started.

“Okayyyy okay, wait here, I will get you another candle.” Jiwon said, remembering that they have candles that Jiwon used once for worship. Just thinking about himself blowing the worship candle on a birthday cake almost cracked Jiwon up, but he still needed to control himself because he didn’t want to upset Hanbin even more.

As Jiwon came back with the white worship candle in hand, Hanbin couldn’t help but laugh at him. The laugh was mixed with faint tears on his eyes, finding the situation so out of control that it actually becomes hilarious.

“…that’s the candle you will blow on your birthday cake?” he said, half laughing, half crying. Jiwon on the other hand, already crouched down laughing at the unique situation.

“These are the only candles we have! Or we can use the aromatherapy candle in the bathroom, which ones do you prefer?”

Hanbin wiped the tears on his eyes while still laughing, “…please let’s just use the worship candle,” he said then. Without saying anything, Jiwon just planted the big candle in the middle of the cake—it looked so comical that they both couldn’t control their laughter seeing the butchered birthday cake. Soseji who was probably worried about Hanbin just a few minutes before, now looking at the both of his owner with questioning expression.

“Can I lit this worship birthday candle now?”

Jiwon burst into laughter again when Hanbin said that—it’s been so long since the last time they laugh this hard, especially because of the thing that wasn’t actually that funny. The thing that cracked Jiwon up was Hanbin not being able to hold his disappointed tears, but at the same time still laughed out loud.

“Bin… look at Soseji…” Jiwon said in between his laughter. And when Hanbin saw how confused the big dog was, they laughed again. He lifted the dog and carried him in his embrace, trying to make him witness Jiwon’s birthday celebration.

Seeing how happy Hanbin was, Jiwon felt like the late (and almost failed) birthday didn’t matter. Seeing the effort he made even though he was so busy in the hospital already warmed Jiwon’s heart. The fact that Hanbin was so upset because things didn’t go as he planned made Jiwon realized again that his significant other was a perfectionist, and if he could, he would give the best and most perfect thing for Jiwon, especially on his special days.

It’s already the ninth birthday with Hanbini, and time flies so fast. Jiwon remembered every single one of his birthdays before this, even the sad ones. It felt like he was only counting birthdays that he celebrated with Hanbin, because it has become their habit to greet each other like that in every celebration.

“Oh wait! Wait, I will get my package.” Hanbin said as he already ran towards where his package was. He ran back towards Jiwon in the kitchen while still having Soseji in his hold, “…open it! Open it!”

Jiwon narrowed his eyes as he looked at how suspiciously excited Hanbin was. He said that it was for Soseji so why would he be this excited to make Jiwon open the package for him?

But being Jiwon, he just did what Hanbin said. It’s probably another costume or blanket that he ordered for Soseji, as if the dog hasn’t enough clothes already. Soseji literally had a lot of clothes for so many occasions, he even has his own space in the closet already.

However, as Jiwon opened the wrapper and then the box, it was a little bit too heavy for Soseji’s clothes—unless Hanbin bought him a dozens of them again. There were sweaters inside of the box, two big sweaters and one little sweater for Soseji. It was knitted so neatly and looked so warm, all the three of them were in pine green and white snow ornaments scattered all over.

“Oh! Is this for me?” Jiwon said, taking the largest sweater and draped it on his chest, “…this feels so soft and warm…” he said, bringing the sweater to his cheek and rubbing it there.

“You like it?” Hanbin asked with the brightest smile. He had placed Soseji on the kitchen counter and the said dog was already taking his share of the sweater and sat on it—meaning that he had claimed it to be his own.

“Very much!” he said, and Hanbin was smiling the entire time, “…can I wear this now? Let’s wear this together!”

“Okay!” Hanbin said, taking his sweater that was slightly smaller than Jiwon’s. They didn’t even bother to peel their clothes off and just wear the sweater on top of it. It fits perfectly on Jiwon and the sleeves were a little bit long on Hanbin—but Jiwon knew that he liked it that way. 

Hanbin looked so cute wearing that sweater and Jiwon wanted to squish him inside of his arms. The younger man was now helping Soseji wear the same sweater with the biggest smile on his lips and the most excited baby talk ever. Jiwon had forgotten the messy birthday completely, he didn’t even remember the Christmas tree that hasn’t been decorated, or his stomach that was still hungry. All he knew was his husband talking to their dog in such a cute way, wearing matching green sweater that was a little bit too big on him—the sleeves were a little bit too long and the sweater paws on him looked too adorable.

Jiwon knew now why Soseji didn’t really like him as much as he liked Hanbin. Because Jiwon himself also liked Hanbin waaay more than he liked their dog.

_God,_ Jiwon would give up everything for Hanbin. Anything in the world, for real.

“Awww who is the best boy?” Soseji had worn the sweater and it fits perfectly on his fluffy body, “…yes you are! Soseji is the best boy, right?” Hanbin looked so happy that the sweaters that he bought fit perfectly on the three of them. He was scratching under Soseji’s chin and the big dog looked so comfortable playing with his owner. He barked and moved excitedly, and Hanbin was so amused because of their dog’s behavior.

“You are the best boy,” Jiwon said, sliding his hand to Hanbin’s nape and bringing him closer. He slowly closed their distance and captured Hanbin’s lips in a soft kiss, cupping his cheeks with the both of his palms. In no time, the younger man moved to kiss him back, smiling a little as he circled his arms around Jiwon’s waist.

“Happy birthday, Love…” Hanbin said as he pulled away from the kiss slightly. Jiwon smiled at him and Hanbin then moved to plant another kisses on the both of his cheeks, “…thank you for finding me in this life and loving me this much.” Hanbin moved his right hand to caress Jiwon’s jet black hair, “...may God bless you my baby. I love you so much.”

That was spoken like a whisper, yet Jiwon could feel it deep in his heart. Every little love words that comes from Hanbin’s lips felt so sincere and it brought tears to Jiwon’s eyes. He felt so blessed, so lucky to have Hanbin in his embrace like this… and this man in front of him had made him so, so happy. Jiwon doubted that he would be this happy if he’s never met him in this life.

“…baby, are you crying?” Hanbin laughed when he saw one drop of tear fell from Jiwon’s eye, “…aww Jiwon…”

Without saying anything, Jiwon pulled Hanbin into a hug again, burying his face on the crook of Hanbin’s neck while circling his arms around the younger man’s waist.

Hanbin laughed a little, caressing Jiwon’s back as he hugged his husband too. 

“You are becoming a cry baby, Ji…” Hanbin said, but Jiwon only replied by tightening his hug around Hanbin’s waist. In big celebrations like this, his chest was filled with thankfulness. Especially when he had felt how painful it was to be on the verge of losing everything he loves.

Jiwon knew, and he had promised to never make the same mistake ever again.

“Let’s blow the candle now?” Hanbin said, lighting the one candle on the birthday cake with a match. Jiwon then clasped his hands under his chin, closed his eyes and gave God gratitude and asked Him to protect all the people he loves.

Jiwon opened his eyes and blow the candle—then he moved to kiss the love of his life once again. He’s the person Jiwon most grateful for, the person Jiwon would forever cherish.

And with him, Jiwon wouldn’t mind repeating imperfect celebration like this, every year until forever.

.

.

.

Jiwon still laughed at Kevin’s shenanigans in every season of Home Alone, and this was a tradition for him to watch movies every Christmas eve. The three of them sat on the couch with blankets on, and Hanbin had actually custom made socks for the three of them, with Soseji’s face printed on it. The fluffy dog was very excited to wear a pair of socks with his face on it, and Jiwon just found it adorable how Hanbin wiggled his toes just to show Jiwon how cute Soseji looked on that socks.

It was barely halfway into the movie when Jiwon realized that Hanbin had fallen asleep. His lips were slightly parted and his slightly long hair already covered his entire forehead. Jiwon understood how tired Hanbin was—he probably didn’t get any blink of sleep in the hospital, and he still had to celebrate Jiwon’s ate birthday and decorate the Christmas tree with him that day. It’s understandable how he couldn’t keep up with the movie anymore.

First, Jiwon moved Soseji—who was also watching Kevin with them, inside his own blanket—to sleep on his own bed just near the couch. Jiwon then moved to lift Hanbin up and maneuver him so he could sleep and lay on top of Jiwon, while the older man continue watching Home Alone until he can’t anymore.

Hanbin nuzzled to Jiwon’s side involuntarily as he wrapped the blanket around his smaller frame. Jiwon planted a kiss on the top of his head, keeping him close and warm. Jiwon never regret his decision to buy a big couch so they could cuddle up and sleep there whenever they want.

“Merry Christmas my little baby,” Jiwon said, even though the sleeping man couldn’t even hear it. He kissed Hanbin’s temple once again and then continue to watch the movie all by himself. Even though it’s not long until the smell of Hanbin’s fruity shampoo also lull him to sleep soon after.

.

.

.

Hanbin thought Jiwon looked the best in his black suit, especially when he styled his jet black hair in a comma style. Hanbin didn’t miss the look on some women (and men) when Jiwon walked from the parking lot to the church. Especially when he’s a social butterfly who actually knew a lot of people, talking to people like they have been friends since forever.

Hanbin knew his husband was such a catch—not to mention that he’s known as a successful engineer who worked in a big and famous company. Hanbin was just glad that Jiwon wears his wedding ring religiously, especially to occasions where he would attract attention, like a Christmas morning prayer at a church.

They were sitting in the middle row, and as usual, Jiwon was always serious when it comes to prayers. Hanbin, who didn’t actually believe in God, just prays in hope that someone would listen. But the bigger part of why he’s coming, was because his husband’s a son of God. This person was actually so close with Jesus, and Hanbin didn’t mind coming with him to pray and make charity whenever he could.

This was nothing compared to how happy Jiwon was when he’s also there with him in the church. Hanbin even knew the songs now, he also reads the Bible sometimes.

Even though Jiwon never forced him about religions, he still knew that the older man prefers his company.

“What are you asking God for?” Hanbin whispered to Jiwon. The older man then looked at him and smiled.

“For blessings. For happiness. And world’s peace.”

Hanbin laughed at Jiwon’s words, quietly.

“That’s a nice prayer.” Hanbin said then.

“And you? What are you asking for?”

Hanbin made an exaggerated expression that showed he was thinking. If they weren’t in church, Jiwon would have pinched his cheeks.

“I don’t know. Can I actually ask anything? I don’t think he would hear the prayer from someone like me.”

Now it’s Jiwon who laughed. “…God’s job is literally to hear prayers from everybody, you know.”

“Really?” Hanbin said, looking like he didn’t believe. Which, he barely does so.

“I think?” Jiwon said then, “…if you don’t want then I will just pray enough for the both of us. I am a good boy, God would listen to my prayers.”

They both laughed at that, before the old woman in front of them look back and told them to keep their voice down.

Well, even though Hanbin hardly even believe, he still prays anyway.

He’s praying for blessing. For happiness.

Also for Jiwon to be with him for the next life too.

That would be enough, right?

.

.

.

[END]

.

.

.

Guess what year this is? Haha

Let's pretend it's still December and Christmas vibe is still up in the air.

Yall tell me anything about the story, the comment section is literally below this 


End file.
